Las inconveniencias de ser un Santo de Athena
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Mi regreso a Saint Seiya Fics (espero no me echen de nuevo) Pues resulta que las cosas no son como siempre nos las habían hecho creer en SS. ¿Se habían imaginado lo complicado que es vivir con Seiya y compañía, incluyendo a la mismisima Saori? Bueno, pues


NOTA: Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada etc, etc.

Hace tiempo que escribi este fic bastante patoso pero con el fin de entretenerlos (las) un rato y como uno de mis dos personajes de Saint Seiya fue, es y ha sido mi lindo dulce y hermoso Shun pues aquí les dejo este intento de humor que si resulta de su agrado espero que a lmenos no se aburran. De antemano arigarto por leerlo.

Solo tengo que aclarar que los signos ( ) indican que son pensamientos del autor, o sea, míos y los indican groserías censuradas

**Tema: Los inconvenientes de ser un Santo de Athena **

Por. Kari Kawaii

Llega una joven chica a la puerta de una gran mansión, lleva consigo una gran mochila, saca el espejo, se acomoda el cabello, se pone brillo labial y cuando ya esta lista, llama a la puerta. Entonces aparece un joven muy apuesto vestido con pantalón blanco y camisa verde. El joven sonríe, sus hermosos ojos verdes brillan con la luz del sol. La recién llegada rompe el silencio.

Kari: Hola Shun, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Recibiste mi mail?

Shun: ¡Hola Kari Kawaii! ¡Que milagro que me visitas! ¡Claro que lo recibí! Por eso estaba al pendiente de tu visita.

Kari: Si bueno, ya sabes que vivo un poco lejos (Nada más tengo que saltar el charco y hacer como tres escalas para llegar aquí). Y, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Shun: Mucho ejercicio, peleando con los malos, salvando a Saori, evitando peleas entre Hyoga, Hikki y Seiya... lo de siempre. Y ¿tu?

Kari: Pues yo entre a trabajar en los fics.

Shun: ¡NO! –como si se tratara de un chisme.

Kari: Si, es cierto.

Shun: ¿Qué no son esos en donde las fans de ciertas series inventan historias de sus personajes favoritos...

Yo con una sonrisa y meneando la cabeza afirmando.

Shun: ...un grupo de chicas ociosas que comienzan a emparejar a chicos con chicos...

Kari: Si, si – continuando con mi sonrisa.

Shun: ...y que hasta a mi me han puesto con Hyoga, Seiya, Saori, Junet y lo mas horroroso... ¡Hasta con mi hermano!

Kari: ¡SI, ¿No te parece fantástico? –casi saltando

Shun: Pues, no tanto –contesta un tanto decepcionado y con la gota en la cabeza- Y ¿supongo que estas aquí por tu... "Trabajo"?

Kari: ¡Shun, ¡me sorprendes! Eres tan inteligente – Juro que no hay ni una gota de sarcasmo en esa ultima frase.

Shun: (Si, ya me extrañaba que después de tanto tiempo sin visitarme se presentara de un día para otro sin mas ni mas) Bueno, pasa por favor, pasa – sonrisa fingida.

Me invita a pasar a la sala común. Es realmente acogedora y elegante, con esos enormes ventanales, la cortinas de seda en color amarillo, la sala del mismo tono, la alfombra persa (si ya se que los aburrí) etc, etc. Tomo asiento y el también justo en frente de mí.

Shun: Y bien, dime ¿Ahora con quien me vas a emparejar? – Dice con un "disimulado" desgano.

Kari: Jo, Jo Jo, ¡Ay! Shun, que cosas dices – le dije con una risita al mas puro estilo de Kodachi Kuno - ¡Claro que no voy a hacer eso¡

Shun: ¡AH! ¡¿No! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No vas a hacer de mi un fanfic?–La cara de Shun se ilumina al saber que no va a volver a ser victima de otro fic.

Kari: ¡Claro que si! – Vuelve el aspecto sombrío al rostro del caballero- Pero no voy a emparejarte con nadie. Solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntillas sobre tu vida personal. ¿Qué dices?... ¿Aceptas? – Aparecen los ojos grandes y brillantes con cara de suplica y las manos entrelazadas.

Shun: He, si, si, -la gota en su cabeza y echándose un poco hacia atrás al verme tan de cerca de su rostro –Todo es mejor que volver a salir en un fic yaoi.

Kari: Gracias, Gracias, gracias – Tomo mi mochila y saco algunas cosillas, coloco el tripie, saco la video cámara, la monto y oprimo el botón RECC. –Bueno que te parece si empezamos.

Shun: Que remedio –dice entre dientes con un total e in disimulado desgano.

Kari: ¿Me decías algo Shun?

Shun: He, no, nada. –se sonroja.

Kari: No te sientas presionado, cuando haya algo que no desees contestar pues... te aguantas –le doy palmaditas en una de sus piernas, ¡UY, es lago que siempre quise hacer CON TODO RESPETO para sus fans.

Bueno, cuéntanos Shun, ¿Qué es lo más difícil de tu trabajo como caballero de Athena?

Shun: mmm... déjame pensarlo bien... Todo

Kari: ¿Todo? –cara de incredulidad y la gota en la cabeza (Siempre he creído que Shun es muy sincero, pero no creí que tanto)

Shun: Si, es decir, no es que sea difícil, bueno si, algo, el punto es que mas que difícil es fastidioso.

Kari: Tienes la compañía de una chica muy bonita como Saori, la compañía intelectual de Shyriu, tu asesor de modas que es Hyoga, tienes a Seiya con quien no existe la palabra aburrición y sobre todo... tienes a la guapura, perdón, a tu protector hermano mayor Hikki ¿Qué podría ser fastidioso? –realmente no lo entiendo (Yo seria feliz de vivir en una mansión rodeada de puros bombones)

Shun: Si, claro, como tu no vives con ellos. Pero ya sacare sus trapitos y voy a empezar con Saori, ¿Has visto como esta chica se mete en problemas? Si, no es que otros dioses intenten destruir la tierra, lo que pasa es que Saori es tan caprichosa que cuando quiere algo, lo toma sin importar de quien sea, y luego los dioses en venganza quieren apoderarse del mundo. Y quienes pagan los platos rotos, somos nosotros, todo por culpa de "Mano larga Saori".

Kari: Resulta difícil creerlo, siempre la hemos visto como una chica seria y madura.

Shun: Si, porque le conviene. Solo adopta esa actitud cuando sabe que otras personas la están viendo. Creeme, están infantil, que sigue obligando a Jabu a que le haga caballito (sin albur).

Kari: ¡NO! ¿Cómo cuando tenía seis años?

Shun: Si, en serio. Además, creo que de tantas veces que la han secuestrado ya hasta le gusto, no tienes idea de los problemas en los que nos hemos metido solo por sus juegos. Con decirte que ya hasta se quiere ir a vivir a México por eso de los secuestros ¿tú crees?

Kari: Nunca pensé que Saori se divirtiera de esa manera (comienzo a pensar que es medio masoquista). En fin, pasando a alguien mas, cuéntame, ¿que pero le pones a Seiya?

Shun: Si, es un buen amigo, es alegre, valiente, fuerte, etc. Pero es... ¡absolutamente irresponsable! ¡La hace y no la paga! Para colmo tiene suerte el muy... PIIIIIIIII(Censurado)

Kari: ¿Irresponsable? ¡La hace y no la paga? – signos de interrogación por todos lados.

Shun: Te explicare. La semana pasada en el orfanato se organizo una fiesta para los niños por lo de su día, bien, pues llegamos los cinco muy gustosos como otras veces. Desde que llegamos, Seiya comenzó a molestar con que quería comer gelatina con frutas, el postre de los niños –"No Seiya, el postre es después de la comida"- Le dije pero el necio insistía – "No Seiya, hasta después de la comida"- le volví a repetir. Empezamos a comer por fin, pero en ese momento surgió una discusión entre Hyoga y mi hermano sobre quien jugaba mejor fútbol. Se enojaron tanto que, en plena comida se retaron a una cascarita, pero necesitaban a un compañero para hacerla de portero. Como era de esperar, mi hermano me dijo que le ayudara – "No puedo hermano, me duele un poco el pie" –Le mentí porque no tenia ganas de inmiscuirme en su disputa con el ruso, y mi inocente hermano me creyó porque durante nuestro trayecto al orfanato, el provoco que yo me cayera en la banqueta, así que no insistió y practicante obligo al pobre de Shyriu a ser su portero. Por su parte Hyoga le pidió lo mismo a Seiya, pero este dijo que estaba muy hambriento y que si jugaba se iba a desmayar. No teniendo recursos Hyoga termino poniendo a Akira de portero, si, ya sabes, el niño gordito del orfanato. Total que todos salimos al patio a ver el partido que resulto ser, mmm, ¿cómo decirlo?... ¡Funesto! ¡CINCO A CERO! A favor de Hyoga, y no es que Hikki sea malo, sino que su portero, Shyriu, parecía coladera; en cambio Akira nos sorprendió con sus tantas atajadas que impidieron hacer el gol de la honra. Hasta Hyoga se compadeció de mi hermano y le dijo que ese juego no había contado, que lo dejarían para cuando yo pudiera hacer equipo con mi hermano. Cuando los niños y yo volvimos, pues... ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Seiya y los platos de postre vacíos! ¡No quedo ni uno solo! – "Yo no fui, el me obligo" –se atrevió a decir el cínico y me señalo. Todos los niños se me echaron encima, niñas, niños, chicos y grandes. Esos pequeños engendros del mal me golpearon por todas partes –su rostro se vuelve a ensombrecer al recordar, se abraza a sus piernas y comienza a menearse hacia delante y hacia atrás- Se levanto una cortina de polvo por todo el alboroto, y aprovechando la situación, hasta Saori me dio una patada en, en... para que te cuento.

Kari: Si, cuéntame, cuéntame... –le suplico

Shun: En... digámoslo así, la retaguardia.

Kari: ¡No! ¿Saori? – (Cuando se enteren tus fans...)

Shun: Qué atrevida ¿no te parece? Pues así sucedió y a fin de cuentas Seiya se comió todo y a mi ni me dejaron comer, no me toco postre, pero eso si, recibí una paliza. Después vino con su cara de tonto y me dijo: "Je, je, Fue una bromita" y el muy PIIIIIIII (Censurado) se fue riendo. Por eso es que me vez con el dedo índice inmovilizado – Shun se soba con ternura su dedito dañado con cara de niño regañado.

Kari: Sabia que Seiya era tremendo pero no me imagine cuanto... Ahora, ¿qué me dices de Shyriu? el no es nada molesto.

Shun: Shyriu –suspiro, no piensen otra cosa- Si, el es uno de los pocos cuerdos en este lugar aparte de mi. Lo malo de Seiya, es que lleva la diversión hasta los extremos, y lo malo de Shyriu es que suele ser... aburrido.

Kari: ¿Aburrido? A mi me parece un joven muy intelectual.

Shun: Y lo es, pero cuando esta aquí, no sale de la biblioteca. Una vez, quise hacerle compañía el estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo un libro titulado _"La verdadera historia de Confucio"_, yo estaba platicándole, poniéndolo al tanto de lo que había sucedido las ultimas semanas, era muy confortador ver que alguien al fin me ponía atención, no como mi hermano que siempre me da por mi lado, o como Hyoga que se la pasa en el espejo, o Seiya que se la pasa interrumpiendo a cada rato. Total, yo estaba muy entusiasmado contándole un buen de chismes de la casa cuando al acercarme me di cuenta de que el chino se encontraba durmiendo, y para disimular, se habia puesto el libro en frente para fingir que leía. ¡¿Puedes creerlo! En vez de que se durmiera por su libro aburrido, se durmió por mi platica, hasta babeaba de lo profundamente dormido que estaba. ¡Que decepción!

Y si no es de cosas aburridas, se la pasa hablando de Sunrei. Que sunrei esto, que Sunrei lo otro, que Sunrei aquello, ¡Ay! ¡Me desespera! –se jala el cabello de solo recordar.

Kari: Tranquilo Shun, tranquilo. ¿Un vasito con agua? –le ofrezco para tratar de calmarlo.

Shun: Si, gracias, gracias –lo bebe.

Kari: Que te parece si cambiamos de tema y hablamos mas sobre ti (Porque ya veo que te estas alterando)

Shun: Si, esta bien. Después de todo que te puedo decir sobre Hyoga, ¿que es un vanidoso de primera y que le encanta estar enamorando a jovencitas incautas? ¿Que le encanta vestirse a la moda y que se pinta el pelo de rubio?

Kari: ¡¿Se pinta el pelo! –Increíble

Shun: Que creías, ¿qué era natural?

Kari: Todas sus admiradoras siempre hemos creído que era rubio natural. No puedo creer que el ruso se pinte el cabello.

Shun: ¿Has escuchado el dicho: "Ellas los prefieren rubios"? Pues el se lo tomo muy apecho, y lo cierto es que le funciona.

Kari: Tu no eres rubio y traes a mas de una loquita por ti (entre ellas, yo)

Shun: Si, bueno, es que yo soy atractivo por naturaleza. –Se pasa la mano por la frente aventando un mechón de su sedoso cabello hacia atrás.

Kari: ¿Estoy hablando con Shun o con Hyoga?

Shun: Ja, lo siento – se rasca la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa se forma en sus pequeños y carnosos labios- Paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Hyoga, a veces se me salen algunas de sus frases, perdón. – se ruboriza.

Kari: Ese es mi Shun, digo, ese si es Shun. Ahora cuéntame, que es lo que más te molesta de los caballeros dorados.

Shun: Si mira, se supone que somos los guerreros mas allegados de Atenea, pero cuando vamos los chicos y yo al santuario, resulta que los doraditos nos dicen que ya no somos útiles, que ellos la van a cuidar, que no se que y que no se cuando (K: si, claro, ya todos nos sabemos ese cuento) Y ya sabes que al final siempre somos nosotros quienes terminamos salvándola cuando alguien la secuestra. Solo nos hacen perder el tiempo haciéndose los importantes. Son unos vanidosos.

Kari: A propósito de los dorados, confiesa, ¿es verdad aquello de que anduviste con Afrodita? –cara de curiosidad

Shun: mmm...pues... la verdad – su nerviosismo lo delata comienza a aflojar el cuello de su camisa.

Kari: ¡Acéptalo, es verdad ese rumor

Shun: ¡NO! Eso no es cierto –me reclama.

Kari: Oh pos ¿Entonces?

Shun: bueno es que, Afrodita realmente si quería conmigo...

Kari: Y tu no...

Shun: Pues, concordaras conmigo en que tiene una belleza extraordinaria...

K: entonces tu también querías con el...

S: mmm, no se, quizás... –comienza a juguetear con un mechón de su verde entre sus dedos largos y blancos.

K: Cómo que "no se", bien que sabes no te hagas, ya dinos.

S: Ay, bueno si, si me hubiera gustado darle una oportunidad. –por fin lo acepto, se nota un poco molesto, tal vez es algo que nunca había dicho a nadie.

K: y... ¿Por qué no paso nada?

S: 1) Porque es hombre y 2) porque en aquel entonces yo tenia trece años y el veintidós. ¡Eran nueve años, casi diez de diferencia! No, muy viejo para mí. Y si haces memoria, por aquel entonces se había soltado el escándalo de Michael Jackson y su "preferencias". ¡Imaginate, No, mejor no te imagines nada (Demasiado tarde, me ya me había imaginado a un lobo afrodita aprovechándose de un tierno y dulce Shun). Todo eso me dio un poco de miedo así que opte por salir huyendo. Además, por aquella época a mi me gustaba Junet.

K: Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con ella?

S: ¿Recuerdas que me busco justo antes de partir al santuario? Pues le dije que me esperara... – se pone melancólico.

K: y... – continúa, continúa

S: Pues cuando volví me entere de que ya había andado con Reda y que ahora andaba con Spika. Creo que se aburrió de esperarme. Ni modo. – levanta los hombros en señal de resignación.

K: Y ¿qué hay con los rumores de Hyoga y tu? –le dirijo una mirada maliciosa.

S: Eso, no es nada, no se de donde inventaron eso. –menea la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras se cruza de brazo y adopta una postura muy varonil (Esta hecho un bombón)

K: ¿No sabes de donde? –sarcástica – La casa de libra, ¿te recuerda algo?

S: Si, eso, pero es que el pobre se estaba muriendo y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Acaso ¿no saben diferenciar la amistad de la morbosidad?- dice irónicamente (Esa pedrada fue directa a mi cabeza)

K: Ejem, ejem,- trato de desviar un poco la plática- Bien, entonces, me decías que no te gustan los fics ¿verdad? –Adopto actitud de reportera de programa de chismes.

S: Algunos, porque tienen historias bien desarrolladas que se basan en batallas, o hasta en situaciones cómicas, pero no me gusta cuando se les ocurren historias yaoi, siempre me agarren de niña, aunque yo tenga unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, aunque me guste usar el cabellos largo, aunque sea muy delgado, aunque sea muy blanco y aunque mi piel sea muy suave... SOY UN HOMBRE y me gustan las chicas, no comprendo porque se empeñan en emparejarme con Hyoga, hubieras visto como se puso mi hermano cuando leyó un fic sobre Hyoga haciéndome cosas, y QUE cosas – Se pone rojo hasta las orejas- Pobre de Hyoga, lo correteo por toda la mansión para darle una paliza por haberse atrevido a tocarme. No se que hubiera pasado si no es que lo senté y le explique lo que era un fanfic, solo así se tranquilizo. Bueno, lo de Hyoga todavía se los paso porque mi amigo no es nada feo, pero el hecho de que me emparejen con Hikki, eso si que no lo perdono. Mi pobre hermano cuando se entero de eso se fue de espaldas, se la paso semanas buscando quien había escrito ese fics, estaba que echaba chispas, imaginare, si de por si, tiene un carácter bastante agresivo. Esas semanas de locura hasta lo tuvimos que amarrar porque realmente estaba furioso.

K: Bueno Shun, gracias por esta... bonita entrevista. ¿Te gustaría decirle algo a tus fan? –Tengo que cortar porque ya se puso melodramático.

S: Chicas, gracias por su apoyo, las quiero, besos y si alguien se apunta, ando solterito. Bye –Sonríe bellamente olvidando su anterior enojo (Coqueto)

K: Pobrecito Shun, eso pasa porque eres un chico lindo y tierno, por eso te aman las fans. –Le doy unas palmaditas en el hombro. Y luego detengo la grabación

S: Pues si me quieren tanto, que mejor me pongan con Cathrine Z Jones o Angelina Joly ya de aperdida.

K: Te prometo hacer un fic bonito sobre ti y una chica muy bonita con una historia bien desarrollada.(Ja, como si de verdad pudiera hacerlo)

S: Te lo agradeceré, ya que por el momento mi vida sentimental... no existe. Al menos me ilusionare un poco.

K: ¿Dijiste que andabas solterito? Pues yo te puedo presentar alguna chica linda, claro si te gustan las chicas trigueñas de cabello largo, con mucha imaginación, mexicanas y con corazón de condominio.

S: MMM... tendría que pensarlo pero, podría funcionar, a ver cuéntame mas de esa chica en lo que vamos a la cocina porque ya me dio hambre... – Se levanta del sillón.

K: A pues, le gusta entrevistar a sus personajes favoritos, le encanta el cine... – me levanto también y tomo del brazo a Shun mientras caminamos rumbo a la cocina (CON TODO RESPETO para la fans de este bishounen) (si como no, en cuanto me encuentren me van a matar)

FIN

Hyoga: Puro Shun, puro Shun. A ver cuando haces un fic sobre mi, tienes mucha tela de donde cortar, mis amoríos con Fleur, con Erin (Maya) con Freiya...

Kari : Bueno, si te portas bien y tienes una cita conmigo, lo haré.

Hyoga: Pues si no lo haces sin la necesidad de la cita, no te vuelvo a invitar a nuestra mansión ni al santuario y ya no vas a enterarte de los chismes.

Kari: No me importa, ya me invitaran Seiya, Shun, Shyriu, Hikki o Saori. Además, si tu no me invitas, le cuento a todas tus fan que te pintas el pelo.

Hyoga: ¡Yo no me pinto el pelo!

Kari: De cualquier forma, se los contare, y en tanto averiguan si es cierto o no...

Hyoga: mmm... bueno, que te parece si te arreglo una cita pero con mi maestro Camus.

Kari: ¡Hecho!

Camus: ¡NO!

No se preocupen la fans de Shun, no hablaba de mi, aunque por alguna razón coincido con las características ("Por alguna razón" si como no) No puedo evitarlo Shun es uno de mis dos personajes hiperfavoritos (Camus es el otro y ya me hace falta hacer un fic de el) Ya saben mi frase: Críticas constructivas, sugerencias u opiniones, please, dejen reviews les aseguro que si los leo.


End file.
